Doce Días de Navidad
by Andy Elric
Summary: Tan solo doce historias cortas sobre las ocurrencias de Ash y Misty en las festividades
1. Adornos

_HOLA A TODOS! Ya empieza la temporada Navideña y a pesar de que muchos ya no les gusta estas fiestas, para mi siempre me trae bonitos recuerdos,así que les quise regalar esta corta colección de historias navideñas. No son muy elaboradas, ni muy largas, pero espero que les den un poco de alegría de aquí hasta Navidad, así que, habrá un capitulo diario hasta ese día n_n Ojalá les agraden y que los disfruten _

*****DOCE DÍAS DE NAVIDAD*****

**Día I. Adornos**

El enojo la había invadido de tal manera que no lo podía contener y que, en cualquier otra situación la hubiera hecho estallar en furia contra todos, pero no lo hizo. Solo recogió los pedazos de cristal del adorno que se había quebrado, dio media vuelta y subió con tranquilidad a su habitación.

No fue sino hasta ese momento que los tres jóvenes en la sala se acordaron de que debían respirar. Ya se hacían condenados a los gritos y los golpes de la pelirroja, por eso, al darse cuenta de que la reacción fue algo más pacifico, se si sintieron aliviados.

- ¿Es algún milagro de Navidad? - Gary rompió el silencio, con un marcado tono de burla - ¿En verdad fuimos perdonados?

- Tal vez... Es decir fue solo un accidente, - razonó Brock - Además, solo rompimos ese adorno.

- No lo sé, todo me parece muy extraño. Aunque no esté molesta, de todas formas habría dicho lo tontos y torpes que somos...

- Querrás decir que te hubiera llamado a ti tonto y torpe, Ash.

- ¡Bueno solo a mi! pero en definitiva hubiera dicho algo.

- Yo creo que nos preocupamos de más, de todas formas es mejor salir de aquí por si se le ocurre cambiar de opinión.

- Gary tiene razón, demos una vuelta por la ciudad y aprovechamos para comprar algunos regalos

- Vayan ustedes yo... creo que me quedaré un rato.

- Quien lo diría, _Ashy Boy_ no estará feliz hasta que le griten. Yo por el contrario...

Gary no dijo más y solo caminó con rapidez hasta la salida más cercana; lo mismo que Brock, quien tampoco era muy partidario de recibir los jalones en su oreja, cortesía de Misty, pero Ash... Sentía verdadera preocupación por el actuar de su amiga.

Recogió del piso una de las alas del ángel que culminaba el árbol en casa de las Waterflawer, o lo que quedaba del bonito adorno que ya solo era pedazos de vidrio. La observó con detenimiento, tratando de adivinar cual era el secreto que se ocultaba tras él.

**- ¡NO PUEDE SER! **

Un agudo grito casi lo hace caer al piso, tuvo que girarse muy rápido para ver quien estaba detrás de él, destrozándole los tímpanos. Se encontró con una muy asustada Daisy, apuntando justo al pedazo de ángel que tenía él entre los dedos.

- Daisy, ¿Qué…?

- No, no, no, no puede ser que rompiste ese adorno. ¿Es el que iba en la punta del árbol?

- Bueno, pues…

- ¡Claro que lo era! Es… es una tragedia, vas a tener que cambiarte el nombre y no pararte aquí nunca

- No se de qué estás hablando, es solo un adorno.

- No, es **el** adorno favorito de Misty y cuando se de cuenta de lo que hiciste te va a matar, así que dame eso, mientras tu te escondes, ¡tal vez debas considerar mudarte a una de esas alejadas regiones a las que viajas siempre!

- Creo que exageras, Daisy. Misty ya se dio cuenta de que lo rompimos

- ¡¿Y sigues vivo?! Eso si es sorprendente.

- Yo no veo porqué tanto escándalo por un tonto ángel de cristal.

- Ese tonto ángel, lo compró mi madre para celebrar la primera navidad de Misty. – Daisy miró con severidad al entrenador que enseguida sintió una opresión en su corazón. – Obvio, ella solo era un bebé cuando eso pasó, pero en las siguientes navidades, mamá y ella ponían juntas ese adorno cuando decoraban la casa, hasta que… bueno creo que entiendes el punto.

Claro que lo entendía. La expresión en el rostro de Misty, la reacción tranquila. Ella no los golpeó porque no estaba molesta, estaba herida, tal vez en ese momento sintiendo verdadera tristeza y todo era su culpa. Su mejor amiga estaba sufriendo porque él hizo algo estúpido.

- Supongo que ya no se acuerda tanto de eso y por eso no se enojó, en fin, es una lástima que se rompiera – Extendió la mano, tratando de quitar el trozo que Ash sostenía, pero este retrocedió.

- Yo… ¿Puedo quedarme con esto?

- Está bien – contestó la rubia tomando de nueva cuenta las bolsas de las compras hechas en ese día, dispuesta a seguir con sus deberes – Creo que ya no sirve de todas formas.

Solo de nuevo en la sala, Ash meditó lo que debía de hacer y todo resultaba muy obvio. Debía reparar su falta de algún modo, debía restablecer la alegría en el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Observaba con melancolía al ángel que de niña le generó tantos hermosos recuerdos. Se notaban las líneas que marcaban las partes donde había sido unido con pegamento, pero seguía incompleto. Faltaban partes del colorido cristal y aunque las encontrara todas, de todas formas no volvería a ser igual.

- Es solo un adorno Misty – se dijo a si misma por enésima vez ese día – No hay porqué sentirse mal.

Por más que se quisiera engañar con eso, la verdad es que sentía a su corazón igual de roto que esa figurilla de cristal. Estaba apunto de llorar cuando un ligero golpeteo a la puerta de su habitación la obligó a tragarse sus lagrimas.

- Ey Mist, - El entrenador saludó tímidamente a su amiga, apenas atreviendo a mirarla al rostro, cuando ésta apareció al otro lado de la puerta.

- Que quieres Ash – Dio un largo suspiro, aguantándose la tristeza para que él no lo notara.

- Yo… te traje esto – Puso sus manos juntas mostrando una pequeña figurita de ángel un tanto caricaturesco y lo puso frente a la pelirroja – Yo sé que no se compara al que tenías, pero…

- Eso no compensa nada, Ash.

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¿Qué tal éste? – Pikachu brincó al hombro del entrenador, usando un halo y un par de alas. La imagen del sonriente roedor, arrancó una risita a la pelirroja que sin duda lo encontró divertido. – O tal vez prefieras este… - Extendió de nueva cuenta un estuche hacia Misty donde se veía un adorno muy similar al que pertenecía a la familia Waterflower y que él se había encargado de romper. Misty lucía sorprendida, sin decir nada lo tomó entre sus manos, deseando que eso fuera suficiente para recobrar su buen animo, pero no era así de simple.

- Es muy amable de tu parte, Ash, solo que ese adorno era especial y nada podrá reemplazarlo.

- Lo sé, Daisy me lo contó. No sabes cuanto lo siento, que perdieras algo así de preciado para ti solo por mis estupideces y sé que este no será el que… te regalo tu madre – al pronunciar esas palabras el rostro de Misty enseguida se llenó de melancolía, así que Ash hizo lo que le dictó su instinto y la abrazó con ternura – No creo que nada pueda reponer eso, pero… podrías empezar una nueva tradición, tal vez guardar éste nuevo para cuando tengas tus hijos y les cuentes como tu solías ponerlo con tu madre cuando niña.

- Ash… - Se separó de él de golpe. Ash solo cerró los ojos esperando el puñetazo que seguro se había ganado por su tonta idea – Es un bonito detalle, gracias.

- No… ¿Estás enojada?

- Claro que no, es solo que me entristece que lo único que tenga de mi madre sea un tonto adorno.

- Eso no es verdad, siempre la tendrás acompañándote, sobre todo porque… te pareces a ella.

- ¿Quién te dijo que…?

- Daisy. También me contó que tenía una fuerte temperamento, así que…

- ¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar, Ash?

- Nada, yo solo creí que es bueno que supieras que ese ogro que llevas dentro, es solo cuestión de familia

- ¡Eres un tonto! – Dicho eso con total exasperación le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo, casi haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. El violento ataque solo trajo alivio al joven que veía a su amiga ser la misma de siempre. – Vamos, Ash, ayúdame a poner este ángel en el árbol.

- ¿Eeeh? ¿De verdad te gusta?

- ¡Claro! Lo pondré cada navidad hasta que tenga a mis hijos y les explique como fue que el tarado de Ash…

- ¡Oye!

- Me regalo una bonita tradición.

Los chicos se dirigieron alegres hasta la estancia donde comenzó una nueva costumbre en el hogar de Misty, quien mantuvo su palabra. Cada año en diciembre, contaba a sus hijos, como su atolondrado padre le había regalado ese bonito adorno de navidad.

* * *

_Bueno que les parece? Ya tengo escogidos mis doce temas, pero no los he escrito todos, así que si tienen alguna sugerencia, pueden decírmelo y tal vez los considere. _

_Que empiece la temporada navideña con mucha alegría para todos n_n _


	2. Frío

_Día dos y si voy a cumplirlo si! Si se puede :P Como dije son cortitos y muy sencillos, pero espero les gusten igual_

*****DOCE DÍAS DE NAVIDAD*****

**Día II. Frío**

_"No pienses en el frío, no pienses en el frío" _

Vaya truco, no funcionaba para nada. Tampoco funcionaba su delgada chaqueta, ni su bufanda o los guantes. Si acaso el calor de su fiel amigo a quien tenía bien sujetado era lo único que le evitaba una hipotermia, pero las corrientes heladas llegaban en todas direcciones y la temperatura amenazaba con seguir descendiendo.

- Pika... - El pokemón temblaba entre sus brazos, sintiendo también los estragos del inclemente tiempo.

- Ya lo sé pikachu, pero no podemos detenernos ahora, pueblo Paleta está ya muy cerca, seguro logramos llegar antes de la medianoche.

- ¡Pi pika pika! - Repuso el roedor con determinación. El hogar de ambos era la meta y llegar justo antes de Navidad sin duda su motivación mas grande.

Para pikachu la idea de una deliciosa cena, dormir junto a la chimenea, además de recibir uno que otro regalo, le hacía mucha ilusión, para Ash, significaba algo más. No es que despreciara una buena comida o los presentes y en ese momento la idea de un lugar caliente resultaba muy tentadora, pero añoraba más ver a su madre que, le prometió habría alguien más esperándolo esa Nochebuena, alguien a quien deseaba ver más que a nadie.

_"Está usted entrando al Bosque Verde"_

Cruzar el bosque, justo cuando caía la noche en esa helada temporada, sin duda iba a ser toda una hazaña, menos mal que Ash Ketchum era un hombre de retos. Apresuró el paso.

- Unas horas más y estaremos en casa, Pikachu.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Apenas si eran cinco minutos pasados la media noche, oficialmente era Navidad en casa de los Ketchum, pero nadie estaba celebrando.

- ¿Y si le pasó algo?

- Seguramente tuvo algún contratiempo, querida, pero es mi hijo de quien estamos hablando. Llegará te lo aseguro.

- Si pero... – Dejó de mirar por la ventana de pronto y la jovencita corrió, pero no a la puerta, sino escaleras arriba, dejando a Delia un tanto desconcertada, miró ella hacia el exterior de su casa viendo a su hijo caminar en su dirección.

En seguida abrió la puerta, sintiendo por primera vez el horrible tiempo que azotaba a la población, vaya que su hijo debió sufrir con el viento tan helado. Apenas el entrenador cruzó el umbral, cerró la puerta.

- ¡Ash! ¿Estás bien?

- Si mamá, no te preocupes.

- ¿Qué estás loco? ¡Si hacía tanto frío pudiste esperar hasta mañana!

- No, no podía

- Aww - Delia abrazó a su primogénito ligeramente - ¿Tanto querías pasar la Navidad con tu amada madre?

- Bueno si y tu prometiste que...

- ¡TEN! - Ni supo de donde salió, pero una manta de un suave tono rosa lo rodeaba por completo y unos brazos junto con la manta le proporcionaban el calor que tanto había necesitado durante el día - Debes estar congelado.

- Si un poco. Gracias por preocuparte, Mist

- ¡Gracias nada! ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre caminar en una noche como ésta!

La jovencita deslizó sus manos tibias por los hombros y los brazos de Ash, esperando que la fricción ayudara a disminuir mas rápido el frío que invadía al moreno. Él sonrió un poco antes de sujetarle las manos con las suyas que estaban en verdad congeladas, a ella no le importó.

- Valía la pena, por eso lo hice.

Misty también sonrió, entrelazando un poco más sus dedos a los de Ash.

- Con que... no era a tu adorada madre a quien tenías la urgencia de ver - Dijo Delia de repente con seriedad, haciendo que ambos adolescentes la miraran - Sino a tu adorada Misty – sus facciones se suavizaron y hacía un gesto travieso con las cejas en dirección a su hijo que en un segundo se tornó rojo.

- ¡Mamá!

- Esta bien, ya se podrán acurrucar junto al fuego...

- ¡Mamá!

- Pero primero vamos a cenar.

- Señora Ketchum yo...

- Dices las cosas más locas, mamá

- Oh claro si yo me inventé que están tomados de las manos...

- ¡Nosotros no...!

- Dejen de negarlo y vamos a comer.

El frío continuó toda la noche, pero en la calidez de su hogar junto a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, a Ash parecía ya no afectarle.

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews en este primer día. Nos vemos mañana :) _

_**Alan.** Gracias por apoyar esta pequeña idea. _

_**DjPuma.** EEEyyy ya extrañaba tus reviews, ya tenía rato que no me dejabas uno n_n y si es muy feo que ya no regalan cosas jaja Nah a mi emocionan las películas y las canciones y el aroma y la comida :3 jaja disfruto de cositas medio tontas ya me di cuenta pero igual te paso algo del espíritu navideño :D y si definitivamente en las posadas pasan miles de cosas, mañana pondré algo relacionado con eso ;) _

_**Mistyket.** :) _

_**armando aaron.** Gracias por el review y el favorito y el follow n_n me alegró el día _


	3. Piñata

_Tercer día y con mucho trabajo y todo, pero aquí está esta pequeña historia. Disfruten! _

*********DOCE DÍAS DE NAVIDAD*****

**Día III. Piñata**

- Déjame ver si entendí. Colgamos esta... Cosa.

- Si

- Luego vendaremos los ojos de quien sea que esté en turno.

- Así es

- Y esa persona intentará golpear al deforme pikachu este.

- Correcto

- Y hacemos esto ¿por qué...?

- ¿No es obvio? Porque es divertido.

Ash seguía analizando el objeto de cartón sin entender del todo esa foránea tradición.

- ¿Estas segura de que así debe de ser, Mist?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Con que objetivo?

- Es sorpresa, ya lo verás.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos los jóvenes rodeaban la piñata ya colgada y por turnos habían pasado a intentar derribarla. Pasado un rato, la piñata en forma de Pikachu seguía colgada, meciéndose como si de un péndulo se tratase, sin haber sufrido más daño que el de haber perdido unos cuantos pedazos del colorido papel.

- ¿Esto es diversión para ti, Mist? - Reclamó Ash a su amiga, mientras la observaba con total fastidio, ignorando al resto de sus amigos.

- ¿Por qué estás de gruñón? Todos están pasando un buen rato menos tu.

- Es que no entiendo porqué seguimos con esto cuando podríamos estar adentro, comiendo o algo. - Misty rodó los ojos ante ese comentario, Ash siempre pensando en comer, pero seguro sabía de una forma para desquitarse por todos los disgustos que él le ocasionaba.

- Te propongo algo. – tomó la vara que habían estado utilizando para golpear a la piñata y se la entregó a Ash - ¿Por qué no vas allí y la tiras de una vez? Ni siquiera tienes que ponerte la venda, así no fallarás.

La extraña sonrisa en el rostro de Misty y la tranquilidad con la que tomaba su mala actitud no parecían un buen augurio, algo tramaba, pero con tal de terminar con ese absurdo ritual haría lo que le indicó.

- Bien, - Arrebató el palo de madera de sus manos y se dirigió al centro de la rueda que hacían todos sus amigos.

- ¡Ey Ash! - Gritó Dawn divertida - ¡No hagas trampa! Tienes que cubrirte los ojos.

- Está bien, Dawn. - Misty intervino en favor del entrenador - Ya vez como es de torpe, tal vez termine golpeando a alguien. - Todos rieron ante el divertido comentario, excepto por Ash que solo hizo una mueca de disgusto, sintiéndose más determinado a acabar con esa piñata de una vez por todas.

Lanzó dos golpes con toda su fuerza, esta vez causándole abolladuras a la estructura de cartón, Ash sonrió triunfante al lanzar un tercer golpe que casi la manda a volar, desprendiendo el cuerpo de la cabeza del pikachu.

Lo que no esperaba para nada es que, al hacerlo, cayeron a su alrededor una substanciosa cantidad de dulces y no tuvo tiempo de preguntar cual era el motivo de que se escondieran en el interior de la piñata, solo escuchó el grito general de sus amigos:_ "¡Vamos por ellos!"_ seguido por la sensación en su espalda del inesperado peso de Brock, de Gary, un manotazo por parte de Dawn y estaba seguro de que May lo había pateado con tal de obtener parte del botín.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?! - Gritó molesto sin que nadie le hiciera caso, recibiendo un empujón cortesía de Max, que intentaba quitarlo del camino para hacerse de más chocolates.

- ¿Ah, qué es esto Misty? - Reclamó Iris molesta, agitando una pequeña botella de plástico, siendo el único objeto que había podido recoger del suelo.

- ¿Qué tiene? pensé que Pikachu apreciaría algo solo para él.

- Pero es Kétchup - la entrenadora de dragones no estaba muy contenta con el objeto y lo arrojó de nueva cuenta al piso, cerca de Ash.

- ¡No Iris, no! - protestó Ash en vano

- ¡Pika! - El roedor no lo pensó dos veces, se lanzó cual bólido a recoger la pequeña botella de su alimento favorito sin darle tiempo a Ash de reaccionar y siendo noqueado casi al instante por su entusiasta amigo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo **

La fiesta continuó, todos los amigos reunidos compartían los dulces ganados, risas, bebidas, pero Ash no. Solo observaba con recelo a la pelirroja mientras seguía sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo contra su mejilla, esperando a que disminuyera la hinchazón.

- Una buena sorpresa la de la piñata ¿No Ash? - Misty se acercó risueña hasta el entrenador que no le veía la gracia a sus palabras.

- Si bastante y tal vez lo hubiera disfrutado más, ¡Si no hubiera sido arrollado por todos!

- Debiste estar preparado

- ¡Yo no sabía! ¡Nunca me lo dijiste!

- ¿Ah no?- Dijo con un tono inocente, llevándose un dedo a la mejilla en un gesto pensativo - Supongo que lo olvidé. Bueno, más suerte para el otro año Ash. - Y sin más, dio media vuelta dejando al entrenador solo con su coraje.

- Mas suerte... ¡Si me las vas a pagar Misty!

Y por supuesto que se las pagaría, ya estaba planeando como. Pediría que le hicieran una piñata especial, con la misma forma de cierto anzuelo que él poseía.

* * *

_No soy muy fanática de "tropicalizar" las series que se dan en otras culturas, pero según yo las piñatas son mundialmente famosas :P Así que espero no les moleste. _

_Sin más que decir, ¡nos vemos mañana!_

_**Lupyta Gomez.** Gracias por el apoyo, espero completarlo como está planeado, hasta ahora todo va bien :) _

_**DjPuma.** ¡No me regañes! jajaja Gracias por tu comentario y que me sigas leyendo me da mucha emoción y todo lo que dices sobre mi... no sé como expresar lo mucho que significa para mi n_n_

_**Alan.** A mi me gustan los climas fríos, jaja y sobre todo que el frío se siente menos estando con alguien querido, sin duda n_n _

_**Tibetana.** Espero que este año solo existan buenos momentos para ti y que los recuerdes en un futuro, arriba el animo! n_n_

_**Elphie.** Que comes que adivinas? Claro que maltratar a Ash es de mis actividades favoritas, por muy navidad que sea _


	4. Bufanda

_Mucho trabajo! Por qué tengo tanto trabajo en estas fechas? T_T pero bueno aquí esta el día cuatro, espero sea de su agrado_

*********DOCE DÍAS DE NAVIDAD*****

**Día IV. Bufanda**

- Misty, ¡apresúrate que ya es tarde!

- ¡Dame cinco minutos! Estoy terminado de arreglarme

- Cinco minutos, si claro. Eso dijo hace una hora.

Comenzaba a impacientarse, había esperado todo el año por el festival navideño que se llevaba a cabo en el centro de su pueblo natal, no podía creer que se lo estaba perdiendo todo por culpa de Misty y sus _cinco minutos._

- ¡Listo! - Al cabo de un rato la jovencita por fin bajó hasta la estancia donde Ash estaba a punto de dormirse, pero volteó al escuchar la voz de su amiga - ¿Cómo me veo? – ella giró para mostrarle su atuendo desde todos los ángulos.

- Pues… descubierta, ¿por qué usas vestido?

- Quería verme bien. ¿Qué... – Se acercó acusante al entrenador quien retrocedió por mera inercia - temes que alguien más se fije en mi y te pongas celoso?

- No seas tonta, - Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir aunque su rostro se había tornado ligeramente rojo. Lo cierto es que últimamente Misty trataba de incomodarlo con ese tipo de comentarios y su truco funcionaba a la perfección, así que optó por voltear a otra parte para que ella no se percatara de su incomodidad - Lo digo porque está un poco frío allá afuera, vas a necesitar algo más grueso que ese saco tan delgado.

- ¿Tu que criticas? Solo traes esa camisa

- ¿Qué? Es de manga larga, además la bufanda, los guantes…

- Si claro, porque ya con eso mágicamente estás protegido.

- Pues es más de lo que tu traes y ¿por qué discutes? Mejor ponte una chamarra.

- No. Tardé mucho en quedar así de bella…

- Si tu lo dices… - Estaba consiente que recibiría un castigo por su atrevimiento, pero no importaba cuantas veces Misty lo golpeara, él no dejaba de provocarla. Igual la pelirroja jamás haría caso a lo que Ash dijera.

- ¡No lo voy a echar a perder, así que deja de discutir tonterías y vámonos!

- Bien, como quieras, pero no voy a escuchar tus lloriqueos cuando te estés muriendo de frío.

- Por favor, eso no va a pasar. – Con cierta altanería se volvió y dirigió sus pasos a la puerta. Ash solo suspiró antes de seguirla fuera de la casa.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Estaba pasando un buen rato, debía admitirlo. Paseaban por las calles que se había llenado de luz, de color, de gente, de alegría. Había comida para donde voltease, los niños hacían fila para conocer a Santa y tomarse una foto con él, había juegos, música de la temporada, todo parecía perfecto, excepto por una cosa que lo molestaba sobremanera.

- ¡Achú! – No eran los estornudos constantes de la pelirroja lo que capturaba su atención, sino su obstinación. - ¡Achú! – El chistoso sonido le resultaba hasta tierno, pero le causaba cierto nerviosismo.

- Te vas a resfriar.

- Si, _mamá_ – contestó sarcástica a la preocupación de Ash, al momento que frotaba sus manos intentando generar el calor que tan desesperadamente necesitaba aunque no lo admitiera.

- Ya Misty, sabes que tengo razón,

- ¿Tu tienes razón? Chistoso

- ¡Te mueres de frío eso es obvio! Solo no quieres dejarme ganar esta discusión

- No tengo que dejarte ganar, simplemente porque te equivocas, estoy perfectamente bien y además… **¡Achú!**

Sus estornudos eran cada vez más fuertes y frecuentes, de seguir así seguro le daría un resfriado y el solo pensamiento de que eso sucediera exasperaba al entrenador.

- Deja ya de fingir.

- Yo no estoy fingiendo, tu estás exagerando y… **¡Achú! ¡Achú! ¡Achú! **

- ¡Oh, por Arceus!

No lo pudo resistir más, se detuvo de golpe, obligando a Misty que lo hiciera también al interponerse en su camino. Ella parecía dispuesta a protestar, pero la cercanía que Ash creó entre ellos le causaba más nerviosismo del que pudiera manejar. La contemplaba con intensidad, directo a los ojos. Tan atrapada estaba por esa mirada café que no se dio cuenta cuando el joven se desprendió de su bufanda roja, tan solo reparó en la prenda de lana cuando Ash ya la estaba acomodando alrededor de su cuello.

Al terminar de enredar la bufanda, se aseguró de aliñar los mechones de cabello rojizo, evitando que quedaran atrapados por la tela. Siguió mirándola por un rato y sin siquiera pensarlo pasó con suavidad un par de dedos por la mejilla de la chica que estaba sumamente quieta, deseando que Ash se acercara aún más.

- ¡Listo! – Se alejó de golpe, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por sus acciones - No es mucho, pero servirá de algo hasta que regresemos a casa.

- Ash… - Sintió un poco remordimiento por ser tan terca y pensar solo en tener la razón - De verdad… te preocupas por mí.

- Claro que si, aunque no sé ni porqué me molesto, si tu nunca me escuchas.

- De todas formas, gracias, - Sonrieron, Misty estaba segura que no era idea suya y que su trato con Ash había cambiado con los años, ahora eran más cercanos, hasta se podría decir que más cariñosos el uno con el otro, aunque eso jamás evitaría que lo siguiera molestando - pero aún tengo frío, ¿por qué no me das tu suéter mejor?

- Que aprovechada

- Tu empezaste con la caballerosidad, así que…

- No es suéter, ¡es solo mi camiseta! - Misty volvió a sonreír como si estuviera pensando en verdad dejarlo medio desnudo en la intemperie y seguro eso terminaría pasado de no ser que a Ash se le ocurrió una forma de _"ganar"_ – Aunque… creo que hay algo que podría funcionar para los dos.

- ¿A si? ¿Qué es exactamente?

- Esto – Sin perder el tiempo se colgó de la cintura de su amiga, apegando todo su cuerpo al de ella envolviéndola en sus brazos - ¿Mejor?

- Un…poco… si.

Así se quedaron por un rato, antes de que las discusiones los volvieran hacer correr, gritar, insultarse… Si es que su relación cambiaba y dejaban de ser solo amigos, solo el tiempo lo diría, pero mientras eso pasaba, no quedaba más que disfrutar su tiempo juntos.

* * *

_Sinceramente, no me agradó del todo ese mini shot, pero que les puedo decir, no tengo mucho tiempo para repararlo T_T, mínimo los haya entretenido unos minutos y ya con eso soy feliz. Nos vemos mañana, mientras aquí yo deseando que ya sea viernes. _

_**Alan.** Si piñatas! Divertidas a morir jaja lo acabo de comprobar el sábado, nunca dejarán de serlo _

_**DjPuma.** Y siempre el que la rompe es el que menos dulces agarra jaja todo lo que se hacen por los dulces, pero siempre te deja bonitos recuerdos n_n no crees? _

_**Elphie.** Creo que ya resolví tu duda con respecto a que tiene que ver las piñatas con la navidad. Si alguien mas se lo pregunta, en Mexico no puede haber una fiesta navideña (o posadas) sin una buena piñata. Lo tradicional es que están hechas con ollas de barro y se decoran como estrella, pero las hay de todo tipo y de cartón (menos peligroso jaja) _

_**Mislu.** Bueno es que Ash solo estaba pensando en desquitarse por la travesura de Misty :P _

_**Mistyket.** Todo mundo golpea con tal de ganar en la piñata jaja_


	5. Repostería

_Pues que sería de las fiestas sin un montón de cosas dulces para saborear? Así es que se me ocurrió este shot. Feliz día 5! _

*********DOCE DÍAS DE NAVIDAD*****

**Día V. Repostería **

Brock miraba a Cilan, Cilan a Brock sin que ninguno pronunciara ni una palabra, aunque ambos entendían del otro, el mensaje oculto: No tenían escapatoria.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Podrán ayudarme? – La pelirroja parecía impacientarse al no obtener de los dos expertos chefs los consejos y la guía, por no decir el milagro que requería.

- Misty, ¿en verdad es muy necesario que lleves tu un postre? – Brock se atrevió a debatir con ella, siendo que la conocía de más tiempo y pensó que tendría una oportunidad de persuadirla.

- Si, si lo es

- Pero es que tal vez ya sean muchos.

- Como si comieran poco, sobre todo si May viene en camino, ¡Ya Brock, necesito hacer un postre y llevarlo a la fiesta!

- ¿Por qué tanta urgencia por cocinar, Mist?

- Porque ellas no creen que pueda hacerlo. – La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos molesta al recordar como había sido _despedida_ por el resto de las chicas a cargo de llevar las diversas golosinas a la fiesta que estaban organizando.

- Bueno, - Cilan observó la cocina en casa de los Ketchum, donde Misty intentó por su cuenta preparar algo dejando un verdadero desastre como prueba de su fracaso – Tal vez tenían muy buenos motivos para no…

- ¡Lo que él quiere decir…! - Brock saltó cubriéndole la boca al peliverde, salvándolo de una golpiza segura, Cilan no estaba familiarizado con el explosivo carácter de Misty. – Es que te ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

- ¡Bien! Con ustedes enseñándome, haré el mejor postre de la temporada. Así que, ¡manos a la obra! – Se giró alegre para levantar su desorden y empezar de nuevo, mientras que Cilan se libraba del agarre del criador un tanto molesto.

- Yo no sé si sea buena ayuda entrometernos en esto.

- No es que tuviéramos mucha alternativa, mi amigo – El moreno casi susurró derrotado – porque en eso Misty es igual que Ash. Cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien la detenga.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Receta tras receta, el resultado seguía siendo la hecatombe.

Las hombrecitos de jengibre había perdido la vida carbonizados, increíblemente, el pastel estaba quemado por fuera y crudo por dentro; hacer bastones de dulce solo hizo que tuvieran una bola enorme de caramelo y Brock estaba sorprendido de ver que una simple gelatina pudiera resultar tan mal, parecía más como lo que dejaba un garbodor a su paso.

- ¿Y si compras algo ya hecho? – Cilan sugirió agotado y demasiado sucio para su gusto – Nosotros no te delataremos

- No, esto lo tengo que hacer yo, sin trampas.

- ¿Qué les quieres demostrar, Misty? – Brock repasaba su libro de cocina sin dar con nada que fuera más simple que el nivel amateur - ¿Por qué te molesta tanto lo que piensen Dawn y las demás?

- Porque ellas creen que A… - Infló las mejillas, recordando el ataque de las demás compañeras de viaje de Ash, quienes se burlaron abiertamente de su inhabilidad en la cocina y como eso sería una desventaja al momento de ganarse el afecto del entrenador - ¡Porque se equivocan! Es solo eso. Si puedo hacer un simple postre.

- Bien si tanto significa para ti, creo que esta es la receta indicada. – Le señaló en el libro de cocina una foto de unos muy apetecibles chocolates, adornados con glaseado en los tradicionales colores verde y rojo.

-_ "Trufas fáciles de hacer" _- Leyó Misty en voz alta, no muy convencida - ¿Estás seguro Brock?

- Si, hasta un niño puede cocinar esto

- Entonces… trufas serán.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La fiesta navideña ya había comenzado cuando llegó al laboratorio del profesor Oak. En una amplia mesa se veían acomodados diferentes platillos para la ocasión y con ellos, los postres preparados por Dawn y esa chica de Kalos con la que apenas si había hablado.

Ambas jovencitas platicaban no muy lejos del banquete, se veían felices, se podría decir que hasta orgullosas por el resultado de sus horas en la cocina.

Como no estarlo, la rosca de temporada lucía deliciosa con ese glaseado y que decir de las galletas en diversas formas, desde arboles hasta hombres de nieve, cada una parecía más una obra de arte que simple repostería. Miró al plato entre sus manos, de pronto sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por las sencillas golosinas que había preparado. Tal vez era mejor esconderlas antes de que alguien...

- ¡Ey! ¡Cuidado! - Tanta era su prisa de huir que casi avienta la charola con todo y trufas, solo que, para su suerte, quien entraba en esos momentos tenía mejores reflejos que ella y evitó que se rodaran por el suelo. Palideció por completo cuando reparó en que era Ash el que ahora sostenía su intento de postre.

- Casi se arruinan tus...

- ¡Son trufas Ash! ¡Y devuélvemelas! - Intentó arrebatarlo de las manos del joven, pero desde años atrás la superaba en altura y que sostuviera el plato lo más alto que daban sus brazos, hacía casi imposible que lo pudiera alcanzar.

- ¿Ni un _gracias por salvarme la vida, Ash_? - Parecía bastante divertido con los pequeños saltos que daba su amiga. - Creo que merezco por lo menos un premio por mi heroica hazaña.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos quieres...? - No terminó de preguntar cuando vio como el chico tomaba una de las trufas y en un solo segundo ya había deborado la pequeña bola de chocolate.

Sintió que se iba a desmayar, aunque Brock le aseguró que habían quedado bien, ni siquiera las probó y la idea de que tuviera que soportar a Ash, ni mas ni menos, recalcándole su torpeza en las artes culinarias solo...

- ¡Qué bien sabe esto! - Exclamó de pronto, - ¿Puedo probar más? - No esperó respuesta y al cabo de unos minutos acabó con los dulces, mostrando a Misty su cara llena de satisfacción... y migas del chocolate. - Lo siento Mist, no me pude contener. - Con todo ese cinismo le regresó su plato vacío - Deberías de comprar más, estaban muy deliciosas.

- ¡No las compré! ¡Yo las...! hice - Estaba completamente roja y se sentía como una niña pequeña bajo el escrutinio de Ash que de seguro no tardaba en llamarla mentirosa o algún adjetivo similar, pero él solo sonrió.

- Pues deberías hacer más. Un trillón para mi y algunas para los demás - Fue lo único que dijo antes de continuar su camino para saludar al resto de sus amigos, por no mencionar a sus compañeras de viaje que habían visto la escena con molestia y ese sentimiento se acrecentó cuando ambas ofrecieron al entrenador sus postres sin que aceptara ninguno.

- ¿Quieres ganarte a Ash por medio de comida, ah? - Brock casi asustó a Misty cuando se acercó a ella con sigilo - No es muy buena idea, sabes que Ash comería piedras si las fries en aceite.

- Yo no quería... - su amigo criador le dio un pequeño empujón, no quería escuchar sus mentiras - ¡Bueno si es verdad que tiene de malo! - Gritó molesta.

- Que no tienes porque competir, porque cuando se trata de Ash - Se acercó al oído de la pelirroja, quería segurarse de que escuchara con atención el secreto que estaba por revelarle - Ya tienes ganada la batalla.

- ¡Estás loco! - Se sonrojó por completo, aunque deseaba que fuera verdad

- Yo solo digo lo que es, pero no pierdas el tiempo conmigo - La tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta donde estaba Ash dejándola allí, huyendo casi en seguida.

- ¿Qué pasa con Brock? - Preguntó Ash, mientras se llenaba la boca de comida.

- Está delirando... Pensé que ya te habías llenado - señaló Misty la sustanciosa cantidad de alimentos en el plato de Ash

- Claro que no, la noche es joven.

- Entonces... ¿Por qué no quisiste de los postres de Dawn o Serena?

- Ya te lo dije, quiero más de tus trufas. Claro que si no quieres preparar más...

- Seguro, pero con una condición

- Pídeme lo que quieras

- Que bailes conmigo

- ¿Puede ser despues de comer? Y prometo bailar contigo toda la noche.

- Es un trato.

No estaba tan segura de que Brock estuviera en lo cierto, pero estaba muy dispuesta a averiguarlo.

* * *

_La verdad... es que tiene mucho que ver con todo el asunto de que Serena sabe cocinar y bla bla bla, creo que eso no hace mucha diferencia, sobre todo que si Ash se enamorara de alguien que le cocine, hace mucho que se hubiera quedado con Brock jaja. Perdón por no contestar reviews, lo hago ahora. _

_**Tibetana.** AAA jaja la harina, me han contado de esas malas bromas jaja y bueno, los hombres son tiernos cuando quieren _

_**Mistyket.** A veces (solo a veces) se me va la mano con lo cursi jaja _

_**DjPuma.** Las piñatas siempre generan violencia, pero divertida O_O jajaja _

_**Alan.** Ufff, que bueno que te gustó, yo no estaba tan segura de subirlo, nos vemos! _


	6. Nochebuena

_Literalmente, acabo de salir de trabajar, muero de sueño y apenas esté eso caeré como roca. No estoy tan segura que tan conocido sea este... tema en otros países, pero creo que queda bastante claro en el mini shot (otra vez es cosa de Mexicanos... y centroamericanos según lo que leí) En fin, disfruten!_

*****DOCE DÍAS DE NAVIDAD*****

**Día VI. Nochebuena**

- Tu si que vas de mal en peor - Reclamó la pelirroja mientras avanzaba lentamente entre la nieve. - Mira que perderte dando solo un paseo...

- Y tu estás peor porque me seguiste, además, tampoco sabes donde estamos.

- Cierto, pero yo soy nueva en la región, tu llevas aquí ¿más de que? ¿Ocho meses?

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver? Es la primera vez que visito el pueblo, es tan desconocido para mi como lo es para ti.

- ¿Qué lleves vacacionando casi dos semanas no cuenta? Gracias por invitarme hasta el ultimo momento, por cierto.

- Ey, no me culpes a mi, tu eras la que estaba muy ocupada en el gimnasio y solo podías tomarte los días festivos, ¿recuerdas?

- De todas formas, hubiera sido lindo que me invitaras. Se llama cortesía.

- Contigo nunca se puede. ¿Sabes? Comienzo a sospechar que lo único que quieres es molestarme.

- No sé de donde sacas esas ideas.

- Si claro, hazte la inocent... ¡eeee!

Un mal paso y su poca atención en el camino, hicieron que Ash resbalara y rodara por una pequeña pendiente. No sufrió mayor daño que cubrirse de nieve por completo.

- ¡Puaj! ¡Aaaahhh, tengo nieve hasta la lengua! - Gritó molesto mientras se ponía de pie, sacudiéndose la sustancia blanca de toda la ropa y de su cabello.

_- ¡Tal vez si mantuvieras la boca cerrada...! – _Gritó Misty desde lo alto de la lomilla.

- ¡Tu cierra la boca! - Contraatacó el joven al darse cuenta de que no obtendría de Misty más que burlas.

- Solo era una sugerencia, - La pelirroja bajó la misma pendiente que Ash, aunque con cautela, quería asegurarse que él se encontrara bien. - Supongo que no te lastimaste, ¿o si?

- ¿Ahora te preocupas? - La miró con una ceja levantada - Eres rara.

- Si un poco - le guiñó un ojo en un impulso de coquetería - Vamos de vuelta al camino, ya estamos lo suficientemente perdidos como para...

Dio un rápido vistazo al paisaje que los rodeaba solo para asegurarse de que no hubiera algún peligro cerca, sin embargo, algo entre la nieve captó su atención, algo brillante y rojo que contrastaba sobre manera de entre el manto blanco.

No dio explicaciones, solo corrió los pocos metros que la separaban de la planta que existía en ese paisaje, enseguida notó que ese claro estaba repleto de la exóticas flores.

- ¡No puede ser! - Se acuclilló para poder apreciarla mejor, aun sin creer que estuviera mirándola - No sabía que se daban en esta región.

- ¿Qué son? - Ash se acercó con más interés en el entusiasmo de Misty que en la flor misma.

_- Euphorbia pulcherrima_

- ¿Eupho qué?

- Son flores Ash.

- Pues que feo nombre para una flor.

- Eso es solo el nombre científico, pero como la ciencia es algo totalmente desconocido para ti, - El joven bufó. ¿Qué nunca perdería oportunidad para burlarse de él? - Puedes decirles nochebuenas.

- Eso está mejor... Creo, aunque sigue siendo un nombre raro para una flor.

- Es porque se da solo en estas épocas, es totalmente invernal. ¿No te parece fascinante? - Volteó a verlo por unos segundos con una tierna sonrisa que capturó por completo a Ash, pero Misty no se percató de ello, enseguida regresó su atención a la inflorescencia - Una bella flor con colores tan encendidos y que ha crecido en la adversidad. Debe ser lo más bello en el mundo.

Ash no podía estar más de acuerdo con la descripción, aunque no estaba atribuyéndosela a la planta, su vista seguía enfocada en Misty, en su cabello encendido, en su belleza natural nacida del valor de sus acciones...

- Y definitivamente luce radiante en la nieve. - Dijo Ash sin pensar, aún observándola con deleite.

- Si, tienes razón, - Volteó al ser capturada por las palabras del entrenador y se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente.

Ambos se sonrojaron, prefiriendo callar. El nerviosismo creció con su silencio, por lo que Ash decidió que era momento de retirarse, antes de que algo más extraño entre ellos ocurriera.

- Es mejor que busquemos el camino de vuelta al pueblo, ya no falta mucho para el anochecer.

- Tienes razón. Solo... espera un poco - se quitó los guantes celestes que la protegían del frío - quiero llevarme una nochebuena, será bonito tener una de ellas en casa - Hizo a un lado la nieve, hasta llegar a la tierra y cavar en ella.

- Si son así de raras como dices, creo que me llevaré una también. - Ash se arrodilló a su lado y tomó uno de los delgados tallos entre sus dedos con la intención de trozarlo.

- ¡No Ash! Si quieres conservarla debes llevártela con todo y raíz, si no, se marchitará.

- ¿Ah si?

- Es lógico - él ladeó la cabeza desconcertado sin entender como un procedimiento era diferente del otro, provocando un pesado suspiro en su amiga - Lo juro Ash, debes de tomar un libro de vez en cuando. – Él hizo caso omiso al insulto y se limitó a escarbar como lo hacía ella.

- Y si hago esto, ¿la nochebuena vivirá todo el año?

- No

- ¿Por qué no?

- Ya te lo dije, solo vive en el invierno. Durante las demás estaciones, solo será una ramita sin flor ni hojas, pero - Dejó lo que estaba haciendo volteando hacia Ash, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa - Si la conservas, aunque no la cuides en extremo, solo con que la mantengas cerca de ti, ten por seguro que en la siguiente Navidad, florecerá.

Ash la miró un instante para después seguir extrayendo la planta, pensando en como esa flor se parecía a Misty cada vez más.

Porque ya hacía años que su relación era así: separados durante todo el año deseando que ella estuviera a su lado, pero siempre parecía imposible, excepto en navidad. De alguna forma se las arreglaban para estar juntos los últimos días de diciembre, separándose apenas comenzaba el año y él vivía solo de fantasear con la siguiente temporada navideña... Esa situación comenzaba a cansarle.

- Y… ¿Siempre regresará? - Pensó Ash en voz alta, un tanto melancólico. Aun con tan vaga noción de la naturaleza de sus pensamientos, Misty entendió a que se refería, así que contestó sin bacilar.

- Siempre volverá, te lo prometo. - Sonrió mientras se ponían de pie, ambos cargando un retoño de nochebuena en sus brazos. Ese instante contenía toda la esperanza que Ash requería, sin embargo, Misty tenía algo más que decir - Y tal vez si tu... No sé, le pidieras que se quede contigo y que nunca te deje, estoy segura de que te escucharía. Haría caso a tu petición en un instante - Mirándolo a los ojos, casi hablándole directo a su alma, agregó - Por cierto, ya no hablo de la nochebuena.

Observó como la chica huyó grácilmente de él, seguía sorprendiéndolo como es que después de vivir tanto tiempo separados, todavía tenía la capacidad de leerle la mente, ¿o es que eran así de transparentes sus deseos de retenerla a su lado? Eso quería más que nada. Pero, si ella le había dado una opción, una esperanza de verla a diario, ¿por qué no tomarla en ese instante?

- Ey Misty, - afianzó su agarre en la planta para que no se le cayera, mientras corría tras otra exótica flor - ¿puedo pedirte algo?

* * *

_Sip, allí acaba :P es un final abierto, pero supongo que ya se imaginarán el resto. Debo decir que esta idea no estaba originalmente en los planes, pero que se le hace cuando se pasan dos horas en un teatro enorme sin nada más que hacer y todo está decorado de navidad jaja. La inspiración llegó y esto es el resultado, no se que tan bien quedó._

_Gracias por sus comentarios de ayer, no tuve tiempo de contestarles, pero ya los puse, por si les da curiosidad de mis comentarios sobre el shot, sino... no hay fijón jaja. Nos vemos mañana y ya es viernes yiei! Ya no tendré tanto trabajo. _

_**Tibetana.** La receta que vi realmente era fácil y se veían muy bien. Si quieres te paso la receta ;) y definitivamente es una de las formas mas fáciles de dominar... digo conquistar! :D a un hombre jaja _

_**DjPuma.** De verdad creo que Ash comería piedras empanizadas XD pero en fin, creo que Ash no le importaría si Misty cocina o no _

_**Alan.** Son muy chocolatosas jaja, muy adictivas si te gusta lo dulce _

_**Mei Dashi.** Me alegra que sean de tu agrado y no los esté fastidiando con tanta cosa navideña jaja _

_**Fleur.** Pero... allí acaba jaja, no pensé en nada a futuro...o pasado O_O sorry _

_**Lupyta.** Gracias por leer n_n espero te guste éste también_

_**sgtrinidad9.** De verdad lo crees? Yo solo pensé en esa pequeña escena XD _


	7. Fuegos Artificiales

_Otra vez les voy a deber los comentarios, porque... bueno parece que no puedo tener ni unos minutos de paz y creo que otra vez hice algo que tiene que ver mucho con lo que pasa acá en Mexico en las festividades, no sabía si decirle cohetes o... no sé jaja por eso le dejé fuegos artificiales, pero espero que se entienda. Hasta mañana! con contestación de reviews y todo, lo prometo. _

*********DOCE DÍAS DE NAVIDAD*****

**Día VII. Fuegos Artificiales**

Eran como niños pequeños, todos ellos. Cada uno de los muchachos reía escandalosamente, corriendo como poseídos cada vez que la mecha se encendía dejando escasos segundos para escapar de los impredecibles cohetes, que además, arrojaban muy cerca de algún incauto como Max o Tracey.

- ¿Están locos? - Dawn regañó en nombre de todas las chicas que miraban el absurdo espectáculo desde una distancia considerable, al otro lado de la cerca del jardín donde todos se encontraban - ¡Se van a lastimar!

- No sean ridículas - Gary, quien también participaba en el juego, hizo una mueca casi galante en dirección a la peliazulada - Son inofensivos.

- Si claro, - más de una chica expresó su desapruebo, pero ellos parecían demasiado divertidos como para que les importase, algunos deseando divertirse aun más.

- ¿Por qué no lo comprueban ustedes mismas? - Sugirió Ash, con un gesto de travesura, encendió uno de los explosivos más pequeños y lo arrojó en dirección a las chicas que no tardaron en saltar la cerca al no ser ya un lugar seguro, corrían en todas direcciones, gritando incluso mucho antes de que detonara el tubito lleno de pólvora.

Ante la exageración femenina, los chicos rieron aun más.

- ¡Debieron ver sus caras! - Señaló de nueva cuenta Gary, enfadando a Dawn.

- ¡Yo no le veo lo gracioso!

- De verdad, se molestan por nada, esos ni siquiera podrían llamarse fuegos artificiales, este, por otra parte... - Ash les mostró un explosivo mucho más grande que estaban guardando para el final y que al ser encendido llenaría de luces multicolores todo su trayecto hasta el cielo. - Creo que les gustará.

- No creo que debieran dejar a Ash a cargo de objetos inflamables, digo que tal si...

- ¿Qué tal si...que, Misty? - preguntó retándola, ya se le hacía raro que no protestara.

- Pues ya sabes, lo que siempre haces... cosas estúpidas.

- Yo no hago nada estúpido - más de uno volteó en dirección del entrenador con cierto reproche, Ash siempre se metía en problemas, era bien sabido por todos - Bueno, pero ahora nada pasará. ¡Lo prenderé, se irá volando al cielo y listo!

- Insisto que es una mala idea, algo puede fallar Ash, creo que necesitas la supervisión de un adulto. ¿Dónde está tu mami? - El comentario satírico de Misty hizo reír a más de uno, provocando la ira desmedida en Ash.

Como intentaba sacarlo de su casillas todo el tiempo, lo peor es que funcionaba a la perfección, nublando su poco juicio.

- ¡Yo no necesito a nadie para encender un tonto cohete y te lo voy a demostrar! - Sin perder el tiempo encendió la mecha del explosivo aún sosteniéndolo entre sus manos; enseguida Gary dejó las risas para intentar advertir a su amigo.

- No Ash lo tienes que dejar en el suelo, ¡no...!

Era demasiado tarde, en lugar de dirigirse verticalmente hasta las nubes, el fuego artificial se movió de manera horizontal y en todas direcciones. Si antes había gritos, ahora la histeria se hacia presente en todos que intentaban quitarse del paso de chispas coloreadas, pero no todos tenían tan buenos reflejos.

Misty se había quedado quieta, sin saber en que dirección correr, hasta que el descontrolado cohete se dirigió a ella.

- Misty cuidado! - Ash actuó por instinto, la envolvió en sus brazos para derribarla de la manera más suave posible. Ambos cayeron en el pasto helado apenas a tiempo, las chispas pasaron zumbando por encima de ellos.

La euforia a su alrededor duró unos segundos más, tiempo que Ash, siguió sobre Misty, protegiéndola en su totalidad con su cuerpo.

- ¿Estás bien? - El chico preguntó mirando con preocupación a una casi inmóvil Misty que estaba atrapada entre el suelo y su cuerpo.

- Ash tu... - Lo tomó por las mangas de su gruesa chamarra con fuerza y lo empujó hasta voltear los papeles. Era Ash quien estaba contra el piso y Misty sobre de él... Zarandeándolo - ¡¿Acaso estás demente?! ¡Ves que tenía razón, que ibas a hacer algo estúpido!

- pe... Pero yo...

- Tu casi me... ¡Matas!

- ¡pero te protegí! - intentaba defenderse, aunque no tenía mucha oportunidad de hacerlo - ¿Qué eso no cuenta para nada?

- ¡No tendrías que hacerlo si no prendes esa cosa en primer lugar!

- Pero... Pero... Vamos Mist, no pasó nada, nadie salió herido.

- No... - La pelirroja dejó de sacudirlo, y así, sus manos sujetadas con fuerza en la ropa de Ash, se acercó lo más que pudo al rostro del aterrado joven - Aún.

- ¡No Misty, espera...! ¡Aaaaa… salvaje!

- Auch, - Gary miraba la escena divertido, lo mismo que todos - Creo que Misty tiene razón, los fuegos artificiales pueden ser peligrosos si no se sabe manejarlos.

- Querrás decir, Misty es peligrosa si no sabes manejarla - Corrigió Brock - Y claramente Ash no puede.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos ayudarlo?

- No, ya se calmarán y ahora, - sacó unas cajas rectangulares de su bolsillo - ¿quién quiere prender unas luces de bengala? Son brillantes

- ¡Yo! - gritó más de uno, dispuestos a divertirse con ellas, dejando Ash a merced de la furiosa pelirroja.


	8. Grinch

_Y sigo sin tener tiempo libre U_U como pasa eso no lo sé. Este capitulo va dedicado a Mistyket que me ayudó platicándome como es ser grinch y además me ayudo como beta para el capitulo que escribí en la calle y hasta ahora pude subir... espero mañana poder contestar los reviews que me faltan. Disfruten! _

*****DOCE DÍAS DE NAVIDAD*****

**Día VIII. Grinch**

Comenzaba a pensar que su nombre debía empezar con "G", porque todo el año le decían Gyarados, a veces justificado, a veces simplemente era imposible no molestarse teniendo tres desesperantes hermanas que en las épocas navideñas se comportaban aun peor. Era entonces que su apodo mutaba y a cada rato la llamaban Grinch.

No es que se sintiera enojada con las festividades, ni con la decoración exagerada o la repetitiva canción de _jingle bells_ que sonaba hasta en su baño... Bueno, esa música si la sacaba un poco de quicio, pero sin duda eran sus hermanas quienes agotaban su paciencia.

- No, no y ¡No! - Gritó azotando su pie derecho contra el suelo - ¡Me niego a que hagan su estúpida fiesta aquí en el gimnasio!

- Ya vas a empezar de Grinch - Lily fue la primera en señalar el mal genio de su hermana menor a lo que ella solo bufó con más enojo.

- No soy Grinch, solo que no quiero tener que trabajar yo en los preparativos de su tonta fiesta, porque ustedes van a estar "muy ocupadas" arreglándose y me van a dejar toda la organización a mí.

- Eso no va pasar - recalcó Violet

- Si, claro, les creo.

- De verdad, hermanita, nosotras nos encargaremos de todo, pero...

- ¡Sabía que algo iban a pedir!

- ¡No es todo! Tal vez si nos ayudas con contratar el banquete...

- Y las bebidas.

- Cierto, las bebidas.

- ¿También quieren que las arregle? ¡O mejor aún, las lleve cargando hasta su estilista! ¡¿Eso les parece bien?!

- Exageras, no es tanto lo que pedimos y mejor quita esa mala actitud que van a venir muchos de nuestros amigos y no queremos que los asustes con esa cara tan fea...

- Fea tienen...

- ¡Ya, Misty! Alégrate, igual y te diviertes si lo intentas, hasta podría haber una buena sorpresa para ti.

No había escapatoria a los caprichos de sus hermanas. Lo que más la enervaba era que tenía razón, terminaría ella a cargo de todo, cosa que sucedió dos días después cuando llegaron los decoradores, el dj, los floristas... Sus hermanas sí que hacían todo en grande, pero sin ninguna responsabilidad; se la vivieron en la estética o el spa, quedando solo Misty a cargo de toda esa gente.

Por lo menos todo terminaría en Navidad y mientras que se llevaba a cabo la dichosa fiesta, ella se refugiaría en su habitación, sin ver a nadie, sin comer nada, solo tendría paz viendo algo de televisión...

No podría estar más equivocada.

- ¡Yo no voy a ponerme ese estúpido vestido! - gritaba a la prenda, a sus hermanas, al mundo en general sin que nadie le hiciera caso.

- Pues no puedes asistir a la fiesta con lo que normalmente usas

- ¿Y quién les dijo que yo quiero asistir?

- La fiesta es aquí, no puedes simplemente encerrarte.

- Si puedo y ¡lo haré! No hay manera de que ustedes me convenzan de lo contrario.

Era como un mal chiste, ¿Cómo es que estaba arreglada para esa fiesta? Sus hermanas siempre se salían con la suya y ni cuenta se daba. El vestido strapless de un verde festivo y muchas capas en el ruedo se veía aún más ridículo puesto o eso pensaba ella.

La gente, la música, el desorden en su casa solo le provocaban ganas de golpear, y ¿Por qué no?... de matar a alguien. Sobre todo cuando llegó ese tipo queriéndola besar, ¡Ni siquiera había muérdago en su casa! Y aunque lo hubiera, jamás besaría a un patán como él.

Tomó la única opción que le quedaba: huir. Sus hermanas distraídas con sus diversos pretendientes, ni cuenta se dieron cuando Misty tomó su abrigo y salió casi corriendo a la calle.

No tenía a donde ir, sus amigos vivían en otras ciudades, los negocios habían cerrado por las festividades y no le quedó más remedio que vagar por las frías calles hasta que se cansara. Sentía que era la única persona a esas horas en Celeste, hasta que doblando una esquina chocó con alguien que al igual que ella, no sentía la necesidad de poner atención al camino.

- ¡Ey! ¿Por qué no te fijas lo que haces?

- No se te quita el genio ni con los años, ¿ah?

- ¿Qué? ¡Tu...! - Estaba a punto de desquitar toda su frustración contra quien se atrevió a insultarla, pero aquel alto joven de cabello obscuro le pareció bastante conocido - ¿Acaso, nos hemos visto antes?

El chico, que todavía la tenía sujetada de los antebrazos rio ligeramente por la pregunta.

- No sé si sentirme halagado de que me tomes por un apuesto extraño - Misty resoplo ante el arrogante comentario - u ofendido de que no me recuerdes, Mist.

- ¿Ah? ¿En serio nos conocemos? - hasta entonces lo estudió con detenimiento. Lo único que le pareció familiar fueron sus ojos cafés y esas pequeñas marcas en sus mejillas... no podía ser, que ese chico apuesto fuera... - ¿Ash?

- ¡Vaya! No me has olvidado por completo.

- ¡No puede ser! Has cambiado mucho, creciste sobre todo.

- ¡Y tú no has cambiado nada! Sigues gritándole a todo lo que se mueve, ¿cierto?

- ¡Solo a ti que estabas en mi camino!

- Y a dónde vas con tanta prisa y así de... arreglada.

Ni recordaba que traía puesto el vestido que sus hermanas le indicaron, junto con esos zapatos de tacón negro, sumado al maquillaje con su cabello suelto acomodado en ondas... Hasta entonces es que pensó lo diferente que debía verse a los ojos de Ash y aun así la reconoció.

- Pues... No voy a ningún lado.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué la vestimenta? - volvió a pasar su mirada de arriba a abajo por toda la anatomía de quien fuera su mejor amiga, sin creer lo bien que había crecido.

- No voy a ningún lado, escapé de la fiesta de las locas de mis hermanas que me obligaron a usar esto tan ridículo y...

- No recordaba que fueras tan Grinch, mira que escaparte de la Navidad y preferir vagar sola por las calles.

- ¡Yo no soy nada de Grinch! - Empujó al entrenador con molestia, comenzaba a cansarse de ese sobrenombre, Ash solo soltó una risotada ante el berrinche de la pelirroja - Es que mis hermanas me vuelven loca con sus tontas amistades y... Espera, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No te hagas el tonto, no te he visto en años, porque supongo que ciudad Celeste no es un lugar que frecuentes… ¿o sí? ¿Por qué justo hoy estás aquí?

- ¿No te lo imaginas? Me invitaron a una fiesta... En el gimnasio de esta ciudad.

- ¿Qué?

- Me topé con Violet hace unas semanas en ciudad Carmín y casi me rogó para que viniera hoy. Realmente yo no soy de fiestas, pero esperaba verte y entregarte esto. – Le mostró una pequeña caja roja envuelta en un moño blanco. Cuando Misty estuvo a punto de tomarla, Ash retractó la mano, alejando el obsequio de sus curiosas manos - Pero de haber sabido que eras tan...

- Si vuelves a decir Grinch, te golpearé tan fuerte que despertarás en año nuevo.

- Esta bien, no lo diré. Solo creo que es raro que estés sola ésta noche.

- Ya te lo dije, no había nada ni nadie en el gimnasio para mí.

- Bueno... - tomó las manos de la jovencita entre la suya, poniendo el obsequio en sus palmas abiertas. - Ya tienes algo. Y en cuanto a alguien...no tengo planes así que podría hacerte compañía.

- No es mala oferta - Sonrió sintiendo genuina alegría por primera vez en esa noche, sino es que en semanas.

- Si es que así se te quita lo gri...

No terminó de articular la palabra cuando un fuerte golpe en el estómago lo había dejado fuera de combate.

- Te lo advertí - dijo tranquilamente mientras abría su pequeño obsequio.

- Yo solo jugaba - contestó adolorado desde el piso. No solo se había puesto más bella con los años, su fuerza también había aumentado.

- Ya, levántate, vamos a mi casa que hace mucho frío.

- Pensé que no te gustaban las fiestas de tus hermanas.

- Puedo soportarlo por hoy.

Y sería más fácil de sobrellevar siempre y cuando tuviera la compañía de Ash que, siempre hizo de la Navidad un momento divertido, logrando que sintiera el espíritu navideño una vez más.

* * *

_**Lupyta.** Si es cierto que también se le puede decir pirotecnia, espero que este te guste también _

_**Pinkstar.** Si vi lo de los espacios y ya lo arreglé, gracias. Eso me pasa por agarrar compus que no son mias XD _

_**DjPuma.** Las cebollitas, las palomas, los chifladores... jajaja cuantos recuerdos Dame pavo! :D _

_**AYNAT DREAMS.** Gracias por los reviews, disfruta este shot también n_n _

_**Mistyket.** :3 _


	9. Regalos

_Tres días más y podré decir que fue reto superado, pero no me adelantaré a esto, por ahora les dejo el día nueve, espero que les guste. _

*****DOCE DÍAS DE NAVIDAD*****

_**Día IX. Regalos.**_

- ¿Qué tal quedó este?

- Parece que Snorlax se sentó en él

- ¡No es verdad! Este si me quedó bien, sobre todo el moño

- ¡¿Eso es un moño?!

- ¡Oh, no critiques! A ti no te están quedando mucho mejor que a mi

- Yo sé que no, ¿pero de quien fue la idea de que nos encargáramos de envolver todos los regalos de tu madre? Oh, cierto, tuya.

- ¡No pensé que fuera tan complicado!

- Ese es tu problema, que nunca piensas, ahora estamos aquí encerrados hasta que terminemos y... ¡Ey! ¿a dónde vas?

- A la tienda por más papel, ya se terminó todo.

- ¡Ah no! De seguro piensas huir y dejarme aquí con todo el trabajo. No vas a ningún lado hasta que terminemos de envolver todos los regalos

- ¿Con qué se supone que lo hagamos, niña lista?

- En ese cajón había más.

- Ese dice, _"feliz día de las madres"_ no creo que nos sirva. De verdad Misty, necesitamos comprar más.

- Está bien, ve, pero te tardas y saldré a buscarte y te encontraré y...

- Si, si, me harás pagar. Ya te conozco.

Ash suspiró. En los problemas tan ridículos en los que se metía y peor aún, ¿por qué insistía en pedirle ayuda a ella? Siempre le gritaba, siempre lo insultaba, lo agredía... Pero ella siempre acudía a salvarlo, sin importar nada. Por mucho que se quejara del maltrato que sufría, la verdad es que su amistad con Misty era lo mejor que tenía en su vida.

Después de adquirir el papel decorativo, siguió su camino al centro del pueblo. Aun debía recoger algo más antes de regresar a su casa, un obsequio que le demostraría a Misty lo mucho que significaba su presencia para él, aunque debía conseguirlo rápido, la conocía y no tardaría en cumplir su amenaza.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¡Listo! - Ese es el último - La pelirroja colocó la caja sobre la pila de regalos mal envueltos para después dejarse caer en la silla, derrotada en cansancio.

- Creo que ese ultimo quedó bastante bien.

- Uno de cien, ya es progreso - Ambos sonrieron. A pesar de que sus habilidades en esa tarea daba mucho que desear, se alegraban de haberla concluido. - Por lo menos todos los regalos están envueltos.

- No todos – Dijo Ash. Con esas simples palabras hizo que Misty frunciera el ceño, ya no tenía ganas de envolver un regalo más.

- ¿Cómo que no todos? ¿Cual faltó?

- Éste - Ash extrajo una bolsita de terciopelo de su bolsillo y lo colocó en la mesa. - Pero prefiero entregarlo así, como somos un asco en esto de envolver regalos, no quiero que me critiques cuando te lo entregue.

- ¡Pues discúlpame por intentar ayudarte!... Espera, ¿qué dijiste?

- Que ese es tu obsequio de navidad, - la confusión en el rostro de Misty era evidente, Ash solo sonrió - Espero que no te importe que te lo entregue así, me han dicho que soy pésimo en envolver regalos.

- Chistoso.

Fue lo único que contestó ella con una mueca antes de tomar torpemente el pequeño saco de terciopelo, su corazón palpitaba con mayor rapidez, anticipándose a la sorpresa que estaba por revelar.

Metió la mano dentro de la tela en busca del obsequio, sus yemas hicieron contacto con una cadena que extrajo emocionada.

Era un brazalete delgado de plata que a lo largo tenía colgadas diferentes figuras.

- Es un brazalete de la suerte - Explicó Ash - Cada pendiente tiene un significado.

- Así que... - examinó los dijes sin dejar de sonreír - ¿Ésta pequeña bicicleta significa que nunca me vas a comprar una de verdad?

- No es _ese_ significado. Son objetos que tienen que ver con nuestra amistad, pensé que se entendía.

Seguía girando el brazalete entre sus dedos, aparte de la pequeña bicicleta, había un pikachu, un caterpie y un togepi. Sin faltar la replica de la mini Misty, anzuelo que ella le había obsequiado años atrás.

- Si, se entiende perfecto. Gracias Ash. - Extendió su mano en dirección a su amigo con el brazalete alrededor de su muñeca - podrías cerrarlo?

- Claro - Con mucho cuidado colocó el pasador entre el eslabón final y dejó sus dedos allí, casi acariciando la tersa piel de la chica por unos segundos más.

- Es hermoso. – Misty reiteró su agrado por el obsequio recibido - Hasta me siento mal de no haber preparado nada para ti.

- No te preocupes, ya tengo justo lo que quería... - Y debajo de la pila de regalos extrajo otra caja sin ningún envoltorio y bastante común, mostrándola con emoción - ¡Pizza!

Ella no pudo evitar reír divertida ante su tonta ocurrencia dándole a Ash lo que realmente quería, porque no había mejor regalo para él que verla sonreír.

* * *

_La idea que tenía originalmente para el día de hoy terminó por caerme mal y tuve que pensar en otra cosa, por eso es que este mini shot es tan sencillo o hasta feo :/ fue de emergencia, pero me gustó más que lo que ya tenía hecho._

_Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo :) _

_**Mislu.** No entendí mucho el review jaja y sobre el regalo de Misty... no sé que era O_O _

_**Guest.** Quedan pocos días, solo tres mas n_n_


	10. Calurosa Navidad

Bueno, si hago caso a sus sugerencias y esta fue una hecha por Elphie que vive en el mundo alrevesado, es decir el hemisferio sur, donde las navidades son un poco diferentes. No sé que también haya quedado, eso de vivir un calor tan intenso en épocas navideñas es desconocido para mi, creo que no he pasado ni navidad en la playa, así que disculpen si es un poco... incorrecto. Espero que les guste.

*****DOCE DÍAS DE NAVIDAD*****

_**Día X. Calurosa Navidad**_

Las rebosantes praderas que circundan a pueblo Paleta, normalmente verdes, ahora se encontraban cubiertas de un manto blanco de varios centímetros de altura sin que eso le impida a la nieve seguir cayendo lentamente sobre las cercas, las casas, los árboles.

El ambiente se llena con el aroma de sopa recién hecha y chocolate caliente que reconfortan hasta el más cruel de los fríos. Armonizando con todo eso, se escuchan villancicos, las decoraciones navideñas empiezan a llenar las calles de renos, de duendes, de un Santa Claus con su grueso abrigo, anunciando la fecha tan esperada en esa fantasía invernal… porque es solo eso, una fantasía, un recuerdo de cómo pasó cada una de las navidades de su niñez, la manera _correcta_ como debía de festejarse tan importante fecha, en lugar de…

- ¡Aaaahhhh me muero de calor!

- ¿No, en serio? Como no lo habías mencionado otras cien veces, ¡no me había dado cuenta! – Iris gritó iracunda a su amigo entrenador que no había dejado de quejarse desde que llegaran a ciudad Terracota.

- ¡Pero es que hace mucho calor! – Usaba su mano como abanico, movía su camiseta para que su pecho recibiera un poco de aire fresco, pero nada parecía traer algo de frescura a su cuerpo.

- ¡Ya lo sé! Y quejándote no vas a lograr que se quite, así que ¡cállate!

- Peleando tampoco, - Cilan intervino entregándoles a ambos jóvenes una paleta helada – Así que es mejor no discutir sobre algo que no se puede cambiar, sobre todo si vamos a pasar las festividades aquí.

- ¿Qué? – Ash no estaba seguro de poder soportar otro minuto en ese horno llamado Terracota, mucho menos deseaba celebrar la Navidad allí – ¿Por qué no viajamos a la siguiente ciudad?

- No tiene mucho caso, nos quedaríamos a medio camino, además, en Gres no va a haber tanta diferencia en cuanto a clima se refiere.

Allí morían sus esperanzas de una blanca Navidad. Estaba seguro que no podría llevar a cabo muchas de sus tradiciones como jugar en la nieve o tomar ponche. Todo pintaba muy diferente ahora.

- ¿Y como se supone que celebremos, entonces?

- Pues igual a que lo hacen todos aquí

- Eso es ¿cómo?

- Síganme – dijo Cilan, sabiendo exactamente donde podían pasar ese día previo a Navidad – Espero que hayan traído sus trajes de baño.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Tal como lo dijo Cilan, celebrarían al igual que todos los habitantes, quienes ya habían invadido la piscina de la ciudad. La gente parecía disfrutar de un buen rato a pesar del sofocante calor, todos excepto Ash.

Si, era un alivio no estar muriendo bajo el sol inclemente y usar solo su traje de baño resultaba bastante agradable, pero no era como se suponía que era la forma de pasar la navidad, en más de un sentido.

- Tal vez no sea lo más tradicional, pero seguro es divertido, ¿No Ash?

- Supongo… - No estaba muy convencido de que lo fuera, había algo que le faltaba para poder disfrutar de la fecha. No se trataba de la nieve o el frío, ni siquiera de la tradicional cena, era…

- Contigo no se puede – Iris ya se había cansado de la mala actitud del entrenador – Mejor voy a disfrutar del agua en lugar de escuchar tus quejas.

A diferencia de la impetuosa chica, Cilan se sentó cerca del joven moreno, ofreciéndole una bebida refrescante. También había notado que algo andaba mal con él y deseaba averiguarlo.

- Algo me dice que tu molestia no es exactamente con el calor ¿cierto Ash?

- Bueno… - Dejó caer su barbilla sobre la mesa, buscando la sombra que hacía la sombrilla adherida al mueble. – No se supone que la navidad…

- Tampoco tiene que ver con eso, puedo sentirlo. ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?

- Es la verdad, la navidad, debiera ser diferente no así y debiera estar con ella, ¡pero eso tampoco pasará!

- ¿Ella? ¿De quién hablas?

- Yo no… olvídalo, mejor voy a descansar al centro pokemón. Los busco para la cena.

- Está bien…

Definitivamente la ausencia de su mejor y más antigua amiga comenzaba a afectarle. Habían prometido verse en esas fechas, después de tantos años, pero solo se quedó como un plan. Estaba seguro que no le importaría la sofocante tarde, ni tener que cenar en el patio ni comer mucho helado, en realidad todo eso sonaba muy divertido, pero lo sería más si Misty estuviera para compartirlo.

El solo pensamiento de encontrarse en diferentes regiones por tantos años lo desanimaba, una vez en el centro pokemón solo quería llegar hasta su habitación y…

_- ¡Que calor! parece que no conocen los ventiladores en este lugar, ¿un aire acondicionado es un lujo?_

_- Ya Misty, ya me quedó claro como te sientes con este tiempo _

Las temperaturas eran tan altas que ya lo estaban haciendo alucinar, porque claro había escuchado la voz de Misty y alguien mencionando su nombre, eso era imposible, ella vivía en Celeste ahora, ella… estaba parada en medio de la recepción.

Estaba alucinando, sin duda porque ella no podría estar allí en Unova, sonriéndole solo a él, corriendo a su encuentro, ¿abrazándolo?

- ¡Ash! – Era real, estaba allí. El embriagante olor de su perfume floral se lo confirmaba - ¡Llevamos semanas buscándote!

- ¿Llevamos?

- Hola Ash, - El investigador y viejo amigo de él, lo saludó a la distancia – Es bueno verte.

- Lo mismo digo, Trace, es… sorpresivo verlos a los dos aquí

- Quedamos en que pasaríamos la navidad juntos ¿recuerdas?

- Si, pero nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo

- Siento mucho que ya no habláramos las pasadas semanas, había mucho trabajo en el gimnasio. Gracias a Tracey es que pude venir, también es gracias a él que te encontramos.

- Y justo a tiempo al parecer – El observador pokemón se acercó a ellos tomando a la jovencita por los hombros, sacudiéndola ligeramente – Otro poco y no te entrego tu regalo de navidad a tiempo

- Eeeee si, - Ash estaba sumamente rojo, pero no podía negar la felicidad que lo invadía – No tienes idea de cuanto te lo agradezco.

- ¡Bueno pero no nos quedemos aquí! – Fue el mismo Tracey que rompió con el reencuentro. – Porque es verdad que hace mucho calor y debe de haber una forma para que sea menos molesto.

- En realidad, - Ash sonrió – Si la hay.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¡Esta si que es una buena idea Ash! – Tracey gritaba desde la alberca a su amigo, mientras nadaba junto con su marril e Iris.

- Así que… ya te sientes con mejor animo para pasar la tarde en la alberca – Cilan cuestionó a su amigo quien no tuvo tiempo de contestar, pues su mirada se dirigió a la esbelta figura de Misty en un bikini rojo que le sentaba de maravilla. Ella lo hizo un gesto con la mano para que la acompañara a disfrutar del sol y de un buen helado a la sombra de un árbol.

- ¿Qué te puedo decir? – Dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección a Misty – Creo que este tipo de navidades tiene sus ventajas.

* * *

_La verdad es que al final no iba a ser que Misty llegara pero, no pude resistirme, lo siento si fue un poco predecible. Solo quedan dos días mas n_n. Nombre del mini shot tomado de la canción de 31 minutos, también recomendación de Elphie _

_**Lupyta Gomez.** La versión anterior era otro fic totalmente diferente jaja, pero de verdad que nunca me terminó de inspirar, así que... quedó en el limbo, tal vez algún otro día lo escriba _

_**DjPuma.** Comida gratis! jaja si ya sé que los intercambios pueden ser estresantes._

_**sgtrinidad9.** Gracias! _

_**Fleur.** Lo importante es que los leíste y felices vacaciones :) _


	11. Luces

_Feliz nochebuena! La navidad ya está a un paso y con ella el final de esta serie de mini shots, espero que los hayan disfrutado y que tengan un momento en sus ocupadas noches para leer este penúltimo shot. Felicidades a todos!_

*****DOCE DÍAS DE NAVIDAD*****

_**Día XI. Luces**_

- Estúpidas luces de cascada... - Hablaba entre dientes, refunfuñando de la tarea que le había sido encomendada por su progenitora, moviéndose con cuidado sobre el techo - Creo que ya quedaron bien.

- Las luces del lado izquierdo están más abajo que las del lado derecho, querido. - Delia supervisaba desde la planta baja que todo quedara perfecto en la decoración y sus instrucciones ya estaba desesperando a su hijo.

- Que importa que estén disparejas, ¡nadie lo va a notar!

- Yo lo hago, nuestros invitados seguro también, ¡así que arréglalo!

- Si claro, como ella no está aquí arriba desde el medio día...

Al parecer, su madre se había tomado muy en serio la decoración de la casa desde que decidieron recibir a todos sus amigos allí. Ya había colocado stantlers luminosos en todo el jardín, también engalanó los árboles y las cercas con las series de luces, lo mismo que estaba haciendo con el resto de la casa. Ash pensaba que era excesiva la iluminación, pero su madre difería y no lo dejaría descansar hasta qué quedara perfecto.

- ¿Qué tal así?

- Ahora las luces de la derecha están más abajo...

- ¡Aaaahhh nunca van a quedar iguales! ¡Ya déjalas así!

- Haz lo que te digo, jovencito o no habrá cena para ti

- ¡Eso no es justo!

- Sólo hazlo

- ¿Por qué no Mr. Mime se encarga de esto? Así yo podría hacer otras cosas... Como descansar.

- Claro que no, es muy peligroso para Mimey, no quiero que se lastime.

- Si claro, ¡pero no te importa arriesgar la seguridad de tu único hijo!

- En lugar de quejarte termina de colocar las luces. Los invitados ya no tardan en llegar.

- Si claro... Como ella no tiene que estar aquí arriba...

Siguió adornando su casa sin dejar de renegar de la tarea. La noche ya había arribado sin que él pudiera terminar de colocar todas las luces. Se sentía cansado, sucio, hasta desesperado al seguir acomodando serie tras serie, que adornaban hasta los marcos de las ventanas. Sus amigos iban llegando, todos preparados para celebrar la navidad y mientras ellos ya empezaban a disfrutar de la convivencia en el interior de la casa, Ash seguía helándose afuera. ¿Es que acaso nunca iba a terminar su sufrimiento?

- Dejando todo a ultima hora, ¿eh Ash?

"_Justo lo que me faltaba." _Pensó Ash fastidiado al fijarse en quien se atrevía a burlarse de él.

- Yo no dejé nada para el ultimo, porque yo ni quería poner decoraciones en primer lugar, fue idea de mi mamá – contestó de mala gana.

- Mas vale que te apures o te quedarás allí toda la noche.

- Para tu información, ya estaba por terminar, ¡así que deja de molestar!

- No puedo hacer eso, es muy divertido.

- Cierto, mi sufrimiento siempre te parece entretenido.

- Por supuesto

- Debieras de subir y ayudarme en lugar de molestar

- ¿Y arruinar mi vestido? Ni loca.

- Ni que te vieras tan bien – dijo más en un susurro, haciendo un puchero como niño pequeño. La verdad es que no le estaba prestando tanta atención… hasta ese momento.

Sin duda se veía linda con su cabello suelto que le tocaba con suavidad los hombros, un broche con pequeñas flores rojas lo adornaba, era solo un pequeño toque que sin duda le sentaba muy bien. El maquillaje ligero, su bella sonrisa… si sin duda Misty se veía…

Sacudió su cabeza, ¿Por qué la estaba mirando tanto? Se acuclilló desenredando la ultima serie luminosa decidido a prestarle atención a esa tarea y no a ella, sin importar que en verdad el vestido negro le hiciera tanta justicia a su anatomía, marcando su pequeña cintura, mostrando esas esbeltas piernas… y el ligero escote que desde su perspectiva era más que generoso…

- ¡Aaaaahhhh!

- ¡Cuidado Ash!

El espiarla de más lo había llevado al límite de la cornisa sin siquiera notarlo. Al intentar recrearse la pupila de mejor manera cuando la chica se movió rumbo a la puerta, sus ojos intentaron seguirle el rastro y perdió el equilibrio.

Apenas si pudo agarrarse de una de las tantas series que fungió como una especie de soga, pero eso no iba a ser suficiente, de no ser que se le enredó por toda la pierna, hubiera azotado contra el piso, en lugar de eso, quedó colgando de cabeza para diversión de la pelirroja y de algunos de sus amigos que había salido al escuchar su grito.

- ¡Nunca tienes cuidado Ash!

- ¡No me molestes y ayúdame, creo que me lastimé!

- Eso te pasa por distraído – Lo sujetó por las piernas tratando de desenredarle el cable que había evitado su caída. En seguida se acercó Brock para ayudarla a liberar a su amigo, pero ninguno de los dos salvó al entrenador de caer cual saco de papas de espaldas sobre el pavimento.

- Gracias, que haría sin ustedes, – Dijo irónicamente, quedándose tendido a la entrada de su casa

- Pues debieras fijarte más con lo que haces – Misty lo regañó cruzada de brazos frente a él hasta que Brock se apiadara del muchacho y lo ayudara a levantarse – ¿Qué no estabas prestando atención?

- Claro que si, es solo que… - El recuerdo de sus acciones previas al accidente enseguida le crearon un fuerte sonrojo. No podría decirle a Misty qué o quién lo había distraído al punto de hacerlo caer, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente – Es solo que me entró nieve en el ojo.

- Seguro – Fue lo única contestación de su amiga antes de ingresar de nueva cuenta a la casa.

Ash se sintió aliviado al no tener que dar más explicaciones sobre el suceso, hasta que Brock le señaló lo obvio.

- Buena salvada, amigo – comenzó a caminar junto a él, sirviéndole de muleta – Pero un pequeño detalle… no ha nevado en semanas.

- Aaaah… lo que pasa es que, es….

- Ni te desgastes, Ash, yo sé exactamente lo que pasó y te diré exactamente lo que harás ahora…

* * *

_Y termina allí porque la continuación es mañana, para concluir con eso los doce días de navidad. Mil gracias por todos los que han seguido estas historias, fueron mi motivación para concluir el reto tal cual lo había prometido. _

_**Pinkstar.** Ha de ser divertido pasar navidad en la playa, yo nunca he pasado navidades calurosas, así que solo imaginé como serían _

_**Elphie.** Para que veas que si hago caso a las sugerencias de los lectores ;) hice mi mejor esfuerzo _

_**Mistyket.** No estaba segura de que hubiera quedado bien, es bueno saber que si lo disfrutaron _


	12. Ponche

_Feliz Navidad a todos! Aquí está el día final de este reto yiei! No me queda más que desearles lo mejor en este día y espero que hayan tenido una buena cena, muchos regalos, pero sobre todo, que lo pasaran junto a sus seres queridos. Disfruten! _

*****DOCE DÍAS DE NAVIDAD*****

** Día XII. **_**Ponche**_

¿Cómo había llegado a ese estado de ebriedad?

Recordaba estar muy tenso después de hablar con Brock y que éste lo convenciera de hacer un _"movimiento" _con Misty.

Ella significaba mucho para él, era su mejor amiga, su confidente, pero ya sospechaba que sus sentimientos por ella iban mucho más allá de simple amistad y esa urgencia de tenerla cerca era acrecentada cuando se veía tan hermosa como lo hacía esa noche. ¡Se había caído del techo por estarla mirando! Ya no necesitaba más señales para hacer algo al respecto de sus sentimientos.

Sólo había un problema: no tenía idea de como hacerlo y los consejos de Brock no eran de mucha utilidad.

Lo obligó a cambiarse de ropa. Usar una camisa formal acompañado de una corbata púrpura lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Si de por sí se encontraba fuera de su elemento al querer "conquistar" a una chica, esa vestimenta no ayudaba a su confianza.

Pero nada más ridículo que esas frases cursis que le sugería para que se acercase a ella. Con razón Brock tenía tan mala suerte con las chicas si intentaba conquistarlas de esa manera. Ash no se iba a arriesgar diciéndole ridiculeces a Misty. Debía sólo acercarse con la verdad, decirle que sin duda era la chica más hermosa en la fiesta, decirle que siempre la tenía presente a cada momento, que el simple recuerdo de su rostro y su risa lo ayudaban a superar cualquier adversidad, decirle que se moría por besarla... Fue entonces que su ansiedad se disparó por los cielos, ¡no podía confesar todo eso!

- ¿Qué te pasa amigo? - Tracey se acercó a él cuando notó lo retraído que había estado toda la noche - ¿Algo te preocupa?

- Eeeee no, ¿por qué crees eso?

- Bueno, has estado parado aquí casi sin moverte y sin comer. Claramente algo te pasa.

- No, no es nada. Sólo estoy un poco... Tenso

- ¡Pues empieza a relajarte! - Le entregó un vaso que contenía un líquido rojizo, muy popular de la temporada.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Ponche, debieras probarlo, Gary lo preparó _"extra festivo"_

No se fijó en el tono extraño con el que pronunció esas últimas palabras y sólo bebió del vaso. Al poco rato se tomó uno más cuando sintió su garganta secarse por completo al momento que Misty le sonrió desde lejos.

El sabor dulzón sin duda fue reconfortante y siguió siéndolo cada que intentaba acercarse a la chica, pero nunca lograba decirle nada. Hablar con ella siempre había sido tan sencillo, ¿por qué ahora se ponía nervioso? Cierto, sentimientos. Lo complicaban todo.

Fue un par de horas después y decenas de vasos de ponche consumidos que las cosas se vieron más fáciles. Recordaba haber bailado con soltura, riendo en compañía de todos sus amigos y finalmente... Tener el rostro de Misty muy cerca del suyo, sujetaba sus mejillas entre sus manos, pero ella parecía más bien molesta, se podría decir que hasta triste.

- ¡Eres un idiota! - Gritó la pelirroja, dándole un empujón, obligándolo a soltarla.

Ash no supo como reaccionar, sólo se quedó mirando a la enfadada chica salir corriendo de su casa, mientras todas las miradas se dirigieron acusantes hacia él. ¿Qué hizo mal? ¿Qué había pasado?

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?! - Tanto Dawn como May se acercaron a él decididas a darle el escarmiento que se había ganado con su atrevimiento.

- ¿Yo qué hice? - De verdad no lo recordaba, había estado en una especie de trance, saliendo de él hasta el momento en que vio a Misty huir de su casa.

- Si que te ha afectado el ponche, ¿no? - Recriminó Dawn - No sólo besas a Misty, sino que también lo olvidas

- ¡¿Qué yo hice qué?!

- ¿Pues que tan ebrio estás? - May lo tomó por las mangas, sacudiéndolo violentamente - ¡Todos lo vimos!

- Pero yo... Yo no quise...

- Eso es exactamente el problema, que tu no quieras besarla y lo hicieras estando ebrio es el error más grande que pudiste haber cometido.

- Es mejor que la busques y te disculpes, amigo, - Brock le entregó el abrigo de la entrenadora acuática - Está helando allá afuera, sigue así de molesta quizás no regrese por su propia cuenta.

Ash sólo asintió tomando la prenda y saliendo de su casa en busca de la fugitiva pelirroja.

En verdad no recordaba haberla besado. Como pedazos de memorias vinieron a él imágenes saltadas.

Ella le sonreía, él bebía ponche cada paso que daba hasta acercársele. Ella bromeaba, tomándolo del brazo y él no podía dejar de ver como hipnotizado esos labios que se habían convertido en una obsesión.

_- Que estás pensando? -_ Ella preguntó, entonces fue que...

Lo recordaba ahora, la había besado, pero si Misty estaba tan molesta era porque no le había gustado y ese pensamiento lo aterró. Debía encontrarla, hablar con ella. La vio parada en medio del camino, abrazándose a sí misma para provocar en sus brazos expuestos un poco de calor.

- Misty... - susurró acercándose a ella a pasos cortos. Apenas se percató de las pisadas a sus espaldas ella se volteó. La tristeza se plasmaba en su rostro - Misty, te estás congelando, toma. - Extendió el abrigo hacia ella, pero lo rechazó retrocediendo unos pasos - Debieras cubrirte o...

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ash? - Su molestia era evidente y su mirada fría se clavó en él.

- Yo... Lo que pasa es que... No… no sabía lo que hacía y...

- Si, eso creí - Dijo con una risilla irónica - Tomaste tanto ponche que hubiera besado a quién sea, ¿verdad Ash?

- ¡No claro que no!

- Ten cuidado con eso o la próxima vez que te pongas ebrio podrías terminar por besar a Brock

- ¡Eso nunca va a pasar!

- Que te pusieras así de amistoso con todas no hablaría bien de ti.

- Eso no pasaría porque si te besé ¡es porque era lo único que he tenido en la mente todo el día! - Gritó desesperado, obligando a la chica a callar - Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, porque me moría por estar contigo y sí piensas que haría eso con cualquiera ¡estás muy equivocada!

Finalmente lo había confesado, alto y claro para que no quedara duda alguna de lo que decía era solo la verdad, pero el escepticismo aún persistía en ella.

- Es sólo el ponche hablando, tu no...

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, esto te lo digo yo y te lo podría decir mañana, en un mes o cuando sea: Estoy loco por ti, Misty Waterflower - Se acercó a ella y le colocó el abrigo, protegiéndola del frío sin que protestara por ello, sólo lo observaba sumamente sorprendida - Así que, cuando esté en mis cinco sentidos, te lo diré otra vez.

Se giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a volver a su casa, cuando sintió la suave mano de ella aprisionando su muñeca

- Esperaré a que lo hagas, de verdad Ash, pero primero… - De un tirón al brazo masculino lo acercó a ella, plantándole un tierno beso en los labios.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que estoy más ebrio que antes, porque me imaginé que tu acabas de...

- Feliz Navidad, Ash. - Le dio un pequeño beso más antes de caminar con tranquilidad de vuelta a la casa. - El café te ayuda a bajar el efecto de tu ponche... Por sí te interesa.

- ¡Enseguida me tomo dos litros de café! - Gritó entusiasmado, siguiendo a Misty por el sendero.

Si podía confesarlo de nuevo en un par de horas, estaba seguro que recibiría el mejor regalo de Navidad de todos. Una bella novia que conservaría para toda la vida.

* * *

_Y fin._

_Que les puedo decir más que gracias a todos los que siguieron día con día estas historias cortas, sencillas y muy cursis jaja. Mi intención nunca ha sido molestarlos con historias tan simples, sino hacer más alegre estas fechas que para muchos es hasta deprimente, para mi la navidad definitivamente siempre me genera buenos momentos, muchos recuerdos y es por eso que les quise regalar esta colección, esperando regalarles una sonrisa. _

_Diviértanse, pásenla muy bien, coman mucho y de nuevo les deseo una feliz navidad. _

_**Fleur.** Aqui la continuación, espero no decepcionarte :) Felicidades Sumi _


End file.
